1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, more particularly, to a lamp that can automatically dissipate heat generated by the lamp itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp 9 that can dissipate heat generated by the lamp 9 itself includes a housing 91 forming a lens 911 and a base 912 on two ends thereof respectively, a light emitting member 92, a heat sink 93 and a fan 94. The housing 91 has an inlet section 913 and an outlet section 914 on the wall thereof between the lens 911 and the base 912. The light emitting member 92, the heat sink 93 and the fan 94 are inside the housing 91, with two ends of the heat sink 93 respectively connecting with the housing 91 and the light emitting member 92. Besides, an outer surface of the heat sink 93 forms a plurality of fins 931 jointly surrounding a chamber 932 that receives the fan 94.
In use, the lamp 9 is generally coupled to a lamp holder (not illustrated) set on a wall, ceiling or table, so as to electrically connect to a power supply through the base 912 for the light emitting member 92 to emit light penetrating the lens 911 for illuminating. Furthermore, heat generated by the light emitting member 92 can be transmitted to the fins 931 of the heat sink 93 and then be further transmitted to outer spaces of the housing 91 through the outlet section 914. In detail, for removing said heat from the lamp 9 to the outer spaces, air flows “A” are generated by the fan 94 and pass through the inlet section 913, gaps between any two adjacent fins 931, and the outlet section 914 in sequence. Therefore, life of the light emitting member 92 is extended. Although heat from the light emitting member 92 can be dissipated by the heat sink 93 and the fan 94, referring again to FIG. 1, parts of the air flows “A”, designated as “a”, easily flow back to the inlet section 913 through the gaps between any two adjacent fins 931 from the chamber 932 after the air flows “A” being risen by the fan 94 and flowing through the inlet section 913 and into the chamber 932. Unfortunately, the air flows “a” may block the air flows “A” with the heat from flowing to the outer spaces of the housing 91 through the outlet section 914 and may cause turbulence near the inlet section 913, and these lower heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink 93 and the fan 94. As a result, life of the light emitting member 92 of the lamp 9 is not extended effectively.